From Paris to Gotham
by lily.girl.412
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are both changing schools, Marinette gets a scholarship to Gotham Academy through Wayne Enterprises, and Adrien's father is suggested to send Adrien to Gotham for schooling by Bruce Wayne. Meanwhile, Batman assigns the Team a new mission: to recruit two new Parisian superheroes who recently came to Gotham City.
1. Chapter 1: News for the Paris duo

**A/N:**

 **Italics are thoughts and mental link, and This means translated to native language.**

 **Please review and give criticism, it will help my writing to get better!** **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Miraculous Ladybug, or any thing related to it, nor will I ever.**

 **Marinette's POV**

 _Paris, France: April 23, 16:30 CET_

After a long day of school, crime fighting, and some typical teenage drama my first thought was to collapse onto my bed. I walk through the front door of our home and walked to the kitchen, and saw my mom looking through mail.

Mom glanced at me then said, "Marinette! Guess what you got in the mail!"

Confused I looked at her and asked "What? What's so important?"

"You got a Scholarship to Gotham Academy, a prestigious high school in America."

"What? I didn't apply to any scholarship." I asked, even more confused.

"I doesn't really matter. The school must have seen something in your design skills. And the school is known for its great academic programs, along with its arts, so it would be a great opportunity for you."

"I Think it would be fun and a good way to study foreign fashion ' _and hero techniques'_ , so i'll go!" I said.

"I'll start paperwork to get you transferred in the fall and a place to stay during school."

"Okay!" I said while running to get into my loft room.

 **Adrien's POV**

After my fencing practice, and almost daily now, Akumiatized super villain battles, I was exhausted. We finally get to the mansion, after a short drive from the school. I get out of the car and walk to the front gate and walk to the front door where Nathalie is waiting for me. She opens the door and I walk into the front room.

"Your father wants to discuss something with you" Natalie declares in a monotone voice.

"Where is he at?"

"He is currently in his office."

I walk to his office and wonder what he wants to talk about. It could be anything.

Once I get to the third floor, where his office is, I spot the door that leads to the room. I walk over and pause, I then open the door. I look in to see my father sitting at his desk, writing on some business forms.

He looks up and says "Hello Adrien, I have been meaning to talk to you for some time."

I sit down in the chair in front of him and reply, " What would you like to talk about?".

Father explained what had obviously been on his mind, "I would like to tell you some news. I think that you need a better education , so I have been researching private academies for you to attend in the fall. I had recently contacted our old family friend, , who lives in Gotham, during a business meeting. I had mentioned this to him and he suggested for you to go to Gotham Academy. He mentioned that it is a very great school and that would be able to stay at his manor during the school year if you decide to go there."

I was surprised, to say the least, at the idea of moving to a different country, with people I barely knew, just to go to a different school. I think though that this will be an interesting experience.


	2. Chapter 2: New knowledge

**A/N: I know it's been a couple of weeks but I finally updated! I'm going to try to get a update schedule, though.**

 **I don't own Young Justice or Miraculous Ladybug or anything related.**

 _Mount Justice: July 23, 17:15_

"Artemis and Robin report for mission briefing, immediately." Announced the stern voice of Batman. The team was currently involved in various places around the Cave, Miss Martian and Superboy waiting in the small kitchen for M'gann's signature cookies, Artemis practice her archery training, Aqualad sitting down, and Robin and Kid Flash playing video games.

Once Robin and Artemis were suited up and in the mission room Batman started to explain. "These two are Ladybug and Black cat." Batman pulls up images of the young heroes suited up and in their civilian clothes "they are French superheroes, who are untrained but could have great potential. They will both be traveling to Gotham to attend school there in the fall, as their secret identities,Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Adrien Agreste. Since you both live in Gotham and go to the school they will be attending, I would like you to get to know them and convince them to join the team."

When the briefing was over, the two walk back into the kitchen/TV room, where the rest of the team were.

"So what did batman need you two for?" M'gann asked.

The two sit, then explain what Batman had told them.

 _Paris: August 10, 8:30_

Today I am packing, and getting ready to leave my home tomorrow for a whole different country! This school year I will be living abroad as an exchange student. It'll be very different than what I'm used to and sort of scary, living without anyone I know. I make sure to pack what I need, including my miraculous, just in case. If use it my identity will be easier to figure out, how many people from Paris will even be in Gotham? not many. I'm going to miss everyone in Paris though, my mom, dad, Alya, all of my friends from school, Adrien…

I decide to call Alya. I press call on her contact and I wait. The phone rings and she picks up.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Alya says first.

"You know how I'm leaving tomorrow, well I'm going to miss everyone so much! I'm not going to know anyone there!"

"Well at least you might have a chance of seeing Adrien."

"WHAT?!"

"Didn't you hear? Adrien is going to be an exchange student next year in Gotham too, his father sent him. He's going to be staying at an associate of his father's, some billionaire rich guy, has a kid a little younger than us. Maybe you and Adrien will see each other."

Maybe I wouldn't be all alone after all.


	3. Chapter 3: New begining

**Adrien's POV**

 _August 10th_

After packing up what I would've needed for the few months abroad, I got my luggage outside of the estate to travel to the airport, and got into the parked car. A short drive later through the streets of Paris I get to the airport and boarded my flight. I looked around for a seat and saw Marinette a few rows back. I should have expected this. I had heared that she was going to Gotham too, but I guess I didn't expect to see her so soon, especially on the same flight as me. The flight was long and tiring. The whole time I was consumed with the thoughts of how much my life could change in theses next few months — I was excited for this opportunity, but also scared for the uncertainty of it all.

The plane finally lands in Gotham, and passengers begin to exit the plane. When this happens I look back to see Marinette again. She was grabbing her carry-on to walk off the plane. I decided to wait for her, even though she was a few rows behind me. Marinette walks up and decides to make small talk.

"So you're ... uh ... going to Gotham Academy too? What a ... umm coincidence that we're both going to go there." She says timidly. I think about it and it is a huge coincidence actually that we both are going to the same school abroad.

I respond "Yeah it's pretty weird that we both of everyone we know are going abroad."

We walk in awkward silence all the way into airport when I finally break the silence. "So where are you staying? It'd be nice to hangout with someone we know while we're so far from home."

Marinette speaks up and says "Yeah you're right I'd be nice to already know someone in Gotham. I'm staying in an apartment, near ... umm ... wait a second let me look for the paperwork that says where my host family's apartment is."

She opens up her carry-on and starts rummaging through the small red bag she brought. "You know what why don't we share phone numbers instead? I think that would be easier." I say calmly.

Marinette looks a bit surprised responding, "Uh.. sure I guess. What's the harm with that? Right?"

So we write down each other's numbers into our phones. "I think I should get going, I'm going to meet my host family at the north entrance. Bye."

I say. I start walking and hear Marinette say, "Bye Adrian" softly barely audible over the sounds of the crowded airport.

I walk over to the luggage claiming area. I pick up my luggage and walk outside to go look for the car that was supposed to pick me up from the airport. I look around and see a black car with an older man standing outside of it holding a sign that says his name. This must be what he was looking for.


End file.
